1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally contemplates a system for baling strands of material and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for baling strands of material to produce a bale of strands of material having greater density as compared to prior bales of the same materials. The present system particularly is adapted for baling Easter grass and Easter grass like material and, in this instance, the bales so produced have a density of at least about 14 pounds per cubic foot and the Easter grass material is separated from the bale in a relatively easy manner and a substantial portion of the Easter grass so separated is unmatted.